A Night in the Most Non-Secluded Secluded Jungle Ever
by GuardianDragon98
Summary: This is my idea for a funny sub-plot for the "Muckfoot" episode in Season 2. Sonic and Shadow take a moonlit stroll, hoping for some quality alone time together. A couple of encounters merits a change of plans.


**I'm back with more Boom Sonadow goodness :D For those who want more of my Sonic fanfiction, please check out my first full-length Sonic story, "My Past is Not A Pretty Place" on the Sonic the Hedgehog Games category.**

**On with the one-shot!**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**A Night in the Most Non-Secluded Secluded Jungle Ever**

"Eggman built himself a _Mombot_?" Shadow looked at Sonic, ruby eyes wide.

"Yeah, and she knitted me this sweet new scarf," Sonic replied, fiddling with the dark blue scarf around his neck. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Very distinguished. And it complements your fur color." Shadow nodded, linking arms with the blue hedgehog as they walked through the jungle. "So, Eggman has a Mom… bot. That's… something," he remarked.

Sonic chuckled. "I kind of feel sorry for the guy. He's got no love and support unless he decides to build machines that'll give them to him. It's sad…" he said, shaking his head.

"Tragic," Shadow agreed with him before tugging at the speedster's arm. "Hey, look, shooting stars!"

Sonic tilted his head up and gasped as a few glittering streaks raced through the sky. Focusing his gaze on one merry pinprick of light rocketing through the heavens, he made a silent wish that he and Shadow would have more nights like this. Nights where they could be alone and not think about anything and just enjoy being together.

Once he'd finished making his wish, Sonic turned to Shadow and found the ebony hedgehog looking at him and not at the stars.

"Hey, Shadow, what about you? Aren't you going to make a wish?" asked Sonic.

Chuckling, Shadow pulled the blue hedgehog closer to his side. "I got my wish right here," he murmured, pressing his lips to Sonic's cheek.

"Oh, Shads!" Sonic giggled, his cheeks turning red, nuzzling his boyfriend.

A rustling noise coming from within the depths of the jungle snapped the two lovers out of their romantic mood. Glancing at each other, Sonic and Shadow nodded and assumed fighting stances, the latter charging up a Chaos Spear in his right hand.

"Shadow, wait!" Sonic yelped, stopping the Ultimate Lifeform from hurling the energy projectile just as Dr. Eggman – wearing clown makeup - emerged from the brush.

For a second, the two hedgehogs stared at the infamous scientist/villain who stared back at them, both parties sporting bewildered expressions.

Then, just as quickly as he had come, Eggman took off and disappeared into the jungle.

Both Sonic and Shadow stared off into the direction the Doctor had gone, unable to fully comprehend what they'd just witnessed.

"Sonic, was that Dr. Eggman?" Shadow asked slowly.

"Yep," Sonic replied, looking just as lost as he was.

"Wearing clown makeup?"

"Yep."

"You saw him, too?"

"Yep."

"Okay…" Shadow sighed. So he hadn't hit his head and experienced some crazy hallucination. That was a relief.

But, still. That had to be one of the weirdest things he had ever seen in his entire life. And, mind you, Shadow had seen _a lot _of weird things in his lifetime.

Putting a hand to his head, Shadow looked over to Sonic, who merely shrugged. "When it comes to Egghead and what he does during his downtime, it's best not to ask, Shads," the blue hedgehog advised him.

Sighing, Shadow pushed the past ten seconds to the back of his mind. "Let's just continue our moonlit stroll," he suggested.

"Let's," Sonic said, wrapping one arm around Shadow's waist and pulling him in closer.

But the couple had barely made it ten steps forward when more people decided to show up in what should be Seaside Island's most secluded jungle.

"It's Tails and Sticks!" Sonic whispered, catching sight of his fox brother through the bushes. Quickly, Shadow pulled him over to a nearby tree.

Putting a finger to Sonic's lips, Shadow hoisted him up bridal style and flew them both up into the canopy. Settling onto a branch, the two hedgehogs watched as Tails and Sticks passed by. Suddenly, Sticks stopped and sniffed the air before looking up. Sonic gulped and leaned back, making himself as small as possible, while Shadow slightly shifted to blend in better with the shadows.

A minute passed before Sticks, thankfully, went on her way. Judging by the way she didn't look back, she hadn't seen them.

Both hedgehogs breathed out sighs of relief.

"That was too close…" Sonic murmured before frowning. "But, seriously, first Egghead and now them? For a secluded jungle, there sure are a lot of characters appearing in this area."

"The main plot's probably happening in this location. That or the writers were too lazy to think of a different location for the story to take place in," Shadow mused.

Sonic hummed, nodding his head, then blinked. "Did you just make a reference to the fourth wall _and _comment on it?" he inquired, emerald green eyes wide.

Shadow snickered. "You bet the damn fourth Chaos Emerald I did," he said, winking.

Sonic laughed, bumping shoulders with the biohog. "I learn something new about you every day," he chuckled.

Shadow smirked, jumping down from the tree and deftly catching Sonic when he did the same. "Well, the night's still young, Blue. Maybe we should take our date somewhere else," he suggested.

"Agreed. Wanna play Tomatopotamus 2 at my place?" Sonic replied, grinning.

"Ooh, that's the best in the series. I'm in!" Shadow nodded eagerly, grabbing Sonic's hand and teleporting them to the Blue Blur's shack.

* * *

**This is what I envisioned for a funny sub-plot for the "Muckfoot" episode in Season 2. Let me know what you think ;)**

**I've got two more Boom Sonadow ideas to write along with the next chapter of "My Past is Not A Pretty Place." See you soon!**

**-GuardianDragon98**


End file.
